Pokemon Ranger: Fall from Grace prologue
by Ice Maiden Olivier
Summary: When top ranger Solana is arrested for the murder of her boyfriend at the Ranger Union, it is up to Amelia Sykes to save the day, but will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue..._

Date: 19/12/2011, Time: 11pm, Location: Police HQ...

Everyone likes to think that they are a good person. I personally feel that way too. In my line of work, I am supposed to be an upstanding member of the community; an example to others; a hero... Nobody foresaw this. One high ranking ranger being accused of murdering their boyfriend... a fellow ranger, and at the Ranger Union no less.

Ah, I am sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Saria Fey, and I am the one on trial for my boyfriend's murder... Let me tell you how I got into this mess...

Date: 12/12/2011, time:9:50pm.. Location: Pokemon Ranger Union

"Clack... clack..."

I had been pacing up and down the corridors of the Ranger Union for some time now. I had to find out the truth. I had to keep calm. I had heard rumours that my boyfriend had been cheating on me. I know that it sounds irrational; believing idle gossip, but I had my concerns for some time. He had become cold and distant, and was nowadays making any excuse not to spend time with me. On what felt like my tenth lap of the corridor, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the sideboard.

I looked a wreck. I hadn't bothered to change out of my red and white ranger attire, and my raven black hair was now hanging limply over my shoulders, instead of being tied up like it usually is. And the stress was clearly visible on my face, and especially at 21, frown lines are not a good look.

I have been a Pokemon Ranger for the past three years, and have quickly risen to the top. My time at the Ranger school was superb; I excelled, and even met my boyfriend. Now... I felt like my world was slowly coming apart...

"Damn it, where is he?" I snarled. It was then I heard the doors slide open with an ominous "creak".. Even though I had ensured that we were the only ones there, I still felt creeped out nonetheless.

I walked over to the entrance. I was relieved to see that is was him.

"Kayne... you... you came" I breathed in heavily, and tried to recompose myself for the upcoming confrontation. He looked as gorgeous as ever. He was extremely well built, with sun kissed blonde hair and ocean blue eyed, Kayne wasn't short of admirers in the Ranger Union.

"So...why did you call me here Saria?" Kayne exclaimed. I was shocked. His tone was dripping with ice, and he looked deadly serious. The way the moonlight shone on his face reflected something... sinister.

"I had to know Kayne... do you really care so little about me?... to... be with someone else, and not even bother to break it off with me... is that all I mean to you?" My voice started to crack at this point.

"We finished a long time ago Saria... I met someone new, that is the truth... but let's face it... we don't really care about each other anymore do we?" He replied. At that point, I could have sworn he shrugged...

"I... you... you are _unbelievable!_!" I roared, and then began running... or I would have done, if I hadn't slipped, and hit my head against one of the stone pillars. It was then my world went black...

It must have been about an hour later when I came to. I groaned as I heaved myself to my feet... and felt a slight trickle of blood drip down my face. I called out:

"Kayne.. are you still here?" I tried to take a step forward, when my foot impacted with something hard... Curious, I bent down and picked it up to take a look... and then dropped it like a boiling slugma when I realized what it was.

"_A gun_?" I exclaimed. Now **That** hadn't been there earlier...

It was then I saw the sight that I new would haunt me for the rest of my days. It was Kayne, lying there in a pool of blood... one gunshot wound in his head.  
>Before I had a proper chance to process what I had seen, things took an even worse turn:<p>

"_Freeze_!" Suddenly, Officer Jenny, flanked with three other officers burst into the room. They took one look at the scene, and uttered the words: "Miss Saria Fey, you are under arrest for Murder", and led me away, despite my protests of innocence.  
>I was angry with him yes... but I... I didn't kill him... I hope...<p>

WN: And here is my first attempt at a pokemon story! Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1: Guilty till proven Innocent?_

WN: I do not own pokemon ranger, I just own Amelia and the other original characters :D

Date: 13/12/2011, Time: 6am, Location: Detention Center, Police HQ... (Solana's P.O.V)

I spent all of last night pacing up and down the cell that I had been taken to; working myself up into frenzy. I was so enraged... but I am so sure that I didn't kill him... I am not a murderer... I hope. I couldn't believe that an upstanding member of the community such as myself, and only at the age of nineteen had been arrested for murdering my boyfriend... well, ex boyfriend. I desperately tried to drag my memory back to the moment when I fled... but I came up with nothing. I had my rights read to me last night. I don't really remember the whole speech they gave me; just the following two things: a lawyer would be appointed to me by the court if I could not afford to hire one myself and that I was entitled to one phone call... Now that I had calmed down a bit, I knew exactly who to call... And with a deep breath, I asked the guard to lead me to the phone so I could dial her...

Date: 19/12/2011, Time: 6:05am, Location: Sykes and Co Law Offices... (Ameila's P.O.V)

"Ring... Ring..." The sound of the phone rang aggressively throughout the Sykes and Co Law offices. Eventually, after the fifth ring, a young woman staggered out of the room, looking like she had been listening to heavy metal music... all night. Though with her current state, she would have preferred that to what she had been doing, which was decidedly less enjoyable; and that was studying these intimidatingly large law books that she had forced herself to study in great detail. She had studied them so much... that had she ended up falling asleep at her desk; her head resting on the three hundredth page of the one she was in the middle of; she still wasn't exactly sure at which unholy hour this had taken place.

Over five months ago, twenty year old Amelia had finally passed the bar exam, thus finally achieving her dream of becoming a defense attorney like her mother, Lana Sykes. She and her mother had been on their own for as long as she could remember. She knew that her father was alive, but had left them when Amelia was a baby. She had never bothered to try and track him down, as she felt that anyone who could abandon their wife and baby daughter was a waste of space. With a rather loud, prolonged yawn, she leant over and picked up the phone, and said:

"Hello?... Amelia speaking?" She stated in a rather irritated tone.

"Heh, can't you even be nice for your best friend?" Came the wiry chuckle of Solana. Amelia and Solana were childhood friends, having been introduced to one another at nursery school, and were still friends even now they were adults.

"Sheez... it's early in the morning... what do you expect?" Amelia retorted.

"Look Millie... it is serious... I... need you" Solana replied... her voice almost starting to crack again.

"Wait... what's wrong... tell me what's happened!" Amelia exclaimed.

And with that, the whole sorry saga... (okay, maybe not the whole of it... just what she knew) came out...

About ten minutes later... They both fell silent. After a few moments of this... Amelia spoke up...

"Sit tight friend... I will be there soon..."

"Thanks... I... oh... I have to go..." Solana replied, as she was forced to relinquish the phone back to the guard.

After this, Amelia sat down at her desk, now fully awakened. She was truly troubled by her best friend's plight. She knew what she had to do... Within about twenty minutes, she had gotten dressed in her usual courtroom attire, which was a black blouse and full length black skirt, with white heels. She carefully studied herself in her full length mirror, and adjusted her shoulder length snow white hair, which flowed freely down her shoulders. She then began heading out of the door, intending to grab a coffee on her way to the detention center. As she left, she took one last look at her office; which looked like a bomb had hit it, but it would have to wait for now. There were more pressing matters at hand...

WN: And here is chapter 1. Please review and enjoy :D this is also on bulbagarden forums, but I am posting this here to as I want to see if it is worth continuing :D


End file.
